Some computing devices have limited memory resources, particularly purpose-built computing devices like Internet of Things (IoT) devices. Yet such computing devices may need to operate over a wide spectrum of use cases that can involve executing different code and using different data, both of which must be stored in memory. A simple implementation of a computing device is to load a single image encompassing the code and data for all of the use cases, and executing operations using the single image. This single image implementation facilitates testing, building, and change-tracking for a computing device.